Before Takeoff
by OptimusxElita4ever
Summary: Cybertron set. Override and Hotshot spend time togehter before launch. My very first fic so please R&R. :


Hi people! This is my first fanfic here so please leave a review when you're done, 'kay? I would also like to thank Mrs. Optimus Prime for helping me out with how to put my story up. Thank you! 

Bumblebee: I think you should do the disclaimer now.

ME: Right, DISCLAIMERTRON! a big "D" appears and transforms into a human-sized robot

Disclaimertron: OptimusxElita4ever a.k.a Angel does not own Transformers and they belong to their respected properties, and she does not make any money of this site. (ME: Wah!). She only owns three TF action figures, a Bumblebee plushie, and me. (smiles broadly)

ME: Good work, Disclaimertron. Now, on with the fic! 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A light breeze stirred the calm night over Cybertron as a lone figure stood on a balcony overlooking a nearby launchpad. Override sighed to herself as she leaned against the railing, one hand holding her chin. She would be leaving tomorrow with the other planet leaders to start construction on a new space bridge. While she was away, she would leave leadership of Speed Planet to her friend Hotshot.

Hotshot… 

Override looked up at the sky at the twinkling stars. She remembered the day she first met Hotshot. He was fast, agile, and nothing if not a little in over his head. She was interested in him ever since he jumped in on her race with Megatron. She was surprised at how he came to and eventually did beat her and won the Planet Cup. She smiled at how happy and triumphant he looked holding up the trophy. Afterwards Override joined the Autobots in their quest to destroy the black hole. Eventually, they did destroy the black hole as well Galvatron, and peace settled throughout the galaxy. In her time with Hotshot, she had come to see that through his stubborn exterior he was strong, caring, and very spirited. She would blush if she could as she also noted that Hotshot was a little bit handsome. Now she wondered if he shared the same thoughts…

Shuffling of feet from behind her brought Override out of her train of thought. Turning around, she looked towards the doorway across the balcony and smiled as she saw who it was.

"Hello Hotshot," she said pleasantly. Said mech jerked his head as though her greeting brought him out of some trance.

"Oh! Um, hey Override…," Hotshot stuttered, unclasping his hands that he was holding up in front of him. Override turned back to watching the stars as Hotshot watched her from behind. The glow from Cybertron's two moons radiated off her red and white armor.

_Wow she looks…_ Hotshot couldn't find the exact word to describe how Override looked. All he did know was that he liked her but didn't know how to tell her. He walked over to where she was standing and looked at her lovely face and optics that were currently searching the sky.

"So…," Hotshot started, breaking the silence between them, "tomorrow's the big launch."

There was a slight pause before Override answered. "Yeah." She shot a glance at Hotshot then looked back towards the horizon.

"Yeah," Hotshot replied bluntly, looking towards the landscape himself. A few more moments of silence passed by and Hotshot decided to just get on with it. "You're gonna be gone a long time," he stated.

Override looked downwards. "Yes, I will…It's going to be a lot of responsibility being leader."

"Heh, I've done it before," Hotshot shrugged.

"Really?" Override looked up at Hotshot, curious now.

"Yeah, a few years back, Optimus put me in charge of the Autobots. It was tough, but I managed just fine," Hotshot smiled now that he sparked a conversation.

"I can imagine," Override smiled again, but then it lessened a bit. "Hotshot." Hotshot turned his head to face her and looke into her optics and was at once captivated by her gaze. "Hotshot, I just want to wish you best of luck," she said.

"Uh, thanks…," Hotshot shifted his eyes downward but quickly looked up when Override placed her hand on his cheek. Smile widening slightly, she leaned in and softly caressed her lips at the corner of Hotshot's mouth. He stood frozen in place as she pulled away.

Override turned to take her leave but had a slightly disappointed gait in her step. Hotshot fingered the area where she kissed him and glanced towards Override's retreating form.

"Override, wait!" Hotshot ran up to catch her as she stopped to face him. Without thinking, Hotshot used two of his fingers to cup Override's chin and pressed his lips against hers in a firm but gentle kiss. Override was surprised at first but then happily returned the kiss as she wrapped her arms around Hotshot's backside. Hotshot, in turn, used his free arm to encircle it around Override's waist and pulled her closer to him. After a minute or so of being in each other's embrace, they pulled away, optics dimming in delight.

"Have a safe trip," Hotshot spoke softly.

"I will," Override replied, her voice tender.

Placing his hand on the back of her helmet, Hotshot bowed both their heads until their foreheads touched as they both shuttered their optics, as though sealing an unspoken agreement. After a few moments of silence, the two leaders pulled away from each other. Override brushed the back of her hand against Hotshot's cheek, and Hotshot brought his hand up to gently grasp hers.

Stepping back and turning, Override let her hand slowly slip out of his grasp. Hotshot watched as she started to walk away, both feeling considerably happier.

Fin

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay, my first fic done, Diet Pepsi's all around! drinks a Diet Pepsi Well, whaddaya think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please review and tell me if there's anything I need to improve on 'cuz this is my first fic. No flames as I'll give them to Inferno as artillery. hears someone shouting "BUUURRRRNNN!!!" in the background 0.0 …Right, thanks for taking time to read my fic and I promise there'll be more fics soon. 

Bumblebee: I'll make her if she's lazy! ;)

ME: HEY!


End file.
